The present invention refers to a method for cleaning of a gaseous fluid from particles being present in said fluid, said gaseous fluid being ionised, i.e. the particles are subjected to a charging, and that said ionised gaseous fluid is brought to pass through a precipitator unit including a filter medium. The invention also refers to a device for cleaning of a gaseous fluid.
From SE-A-9604817-8 a device is previously known in connection with an active electret filter of the type defined above. Thereby, an electric field is directed towards the precipitator unit that consists of medium being electrically non-conductive and whose molecules are easily polarised or oriented by an electric field directed towards the precipitator unit. By this arrangement an electric field is created inside the fibre material that the precipitator unit preferably consists of. The particles that pass through the filter medium, said particles being charged by the ionization unit, are attracted and repelled respectively by the filter fibres depending on the charging and polarity of the fibres and the particles respectively.
The object of the present invention is to define a method and a device of the type defined above, the present invention being essentially more simplified compared to the device that has been described under the headline xe2x80x9cPrior Artxe2x80x9d. The objects of the invention is realised by a method and a device that have been given the features defined in the appending claims.